It's Your Love
by RissaRooxoxo
Summary: Oneshot. “May I have this dance?” Roy questioned softly, pulling back slightly from ed to take his hand in his and lifts it up to his lips, kissing his hand sweetly, making Edward blush all the more. ROY/ED!


**Disclaimer:**** I clam no ownership to the Anime Fullmetal Alchemist, The characters, nor the song '****_It's your Love' _By Tim Mcgraw****....I'm just borrowing them all for a while...lol.**

**

He watched from his seat across the room as couples floated gracefully around the ball room floor. He let out a long sigh, Golden eyes fell downcast as the soft melody of the music played on. Everyone, it seemed, was having fun, that is except for Edward. He sat alone in one of the nice comfy chairs, just watching the people dance. A few people had came over and tried to talk to him or even some girls asked him to dance, but he ignored and rejected them all. There was only one person he wished would come over and talk to him or ask him to dance and that person was currently circled by many beautiful women begging him to dance with them.

It made Ed sick, watching the charming smile spread across Roy's lips as he would accept one lucky lady to dance with and sweep her off her feet, dancing with her as if she where a princess. Sometimes being in a secret relationship with the bastard over there hurt. Yes, it hurt a lot watching him look at her like that. Being jealous and not being able to do anything about it really sucked. I mean, it's not like he could just walk up there and push the girls away and yell at them that Roy was HIS, but he so wanted to. Ed let his glance slip over to where Maes and Gracia were dancing gazing in a loving way into each others eyes, holding each other close, they were in there on little world. HE wished that could be him and Roy, but he knew it couldn't. They couldn't let people find out, not till his 18th birthday at least. There were just to many things that could go wrong for Roy and him self if people found out about them, if people found out they were living together ever since Ed had finally restored Al's body and Al moved back to Resembool with Winry.

It was times like this Ed really felt all alone.

Ed soon had enough of it all and just got up and grab his coat and left off for home, no one would notice he left anyways. Oh how wrong the golden eyed blond was.

* * *

Roy felt bad, he felt really bad.

Every time he would look over and see to looking so sad, alone, upset, or looking at the other people dancing with a wishful look in his eyes. The worst was when Roy caught Ed looking at him as he was charming the women there, a look of hurt and wanting covering his face, that hurt the most. There was really nothing he could do and Ed knew it. It wasn't like he could just suddenly start turning down dates or asking women out on them and start hanging around with his blond haired golden eyed subordinate. People would quickly put 2 and 2 together.

As he finished dancing with one very pretty lady with long rich colored brown hair and bright blue eyes, pretty pale skin and red lips, he found himself just staring at her, wondering why she doesn't have long blond shining slickly hair, or golden eyes that were so bright the sun must be jealous, or tanned smooth skin or full pink lips usually pouting. He spoke his head and let out a soft sigh, thanking the lady whom name he didn't even remember at the time for the wonderful dance.

He slowly ran his hands throw his black hair and looked up, midnight blue eyes looking over to where Ed had been sitting, only to find just a empty chair, a glass of red wine still more then half full on the floor beside it. He frowned deeply as he scanned the crowd for his favorite little blond only to have his looking been in vain when he didn't find him anywhere within the building.

Finally coming to the conclusion that Ed must have just went home he told everyone he was sorry but he had to leave, having some work that needed some tending to and quickly left the building, bent on making this up to Ed when he got home, if the blond was even still awake.

* * *

Ed tilted his head upwards and let the spray form the shower head cascade down his face and chest. Blond hair a dark golden color from the water wetting his locks. He sighed softly, feeling the water splash against his skin and run down his body was relaxing to say the least. He really needed a shower after the dance, not because he was sweaty, he really did nothing but sit there, but just to make himself feel better. Soon finishing up he slowly stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying his body off, slipping on a pair of white underwear and one of Roy's shirts that were way to big for him, but he still liked to wear them, they smelled like Roy. He dried and brushed out his hair, leaving it down and cleans up the bathroom after him self, stepping out of the bathroom and sighs again, just standing there. Deciding he would just make a lunch before just going to sleep he ventured his way down the steers of the big house that he had come to call home in the last year or so.

His eyes caught a dim light coming from the living room however before he made it to the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at it. '...That's odd, I didn't turn on any lights in the living room...'

He slowly made his careful way over to the living room, thinking that it might be a theft or some pervert. Well he wasn't completely wrong about the last accusation.

Golden eyes met midnight blue as Ed saw Roy, still wearing his suit from the dance, standing in the dimly lit living room, candles here and there creating a warm glow. Ed didn't know what to do or say and just stood there staring at him. Finally he spoke, voice sounding soft, confessed, hopeful and still a bit hurt.

"What are you doing here?" Roy just gave him a small smile, a real one, the ones that made Ed's heart melt.

"I noticed you left so I came after you" Roy said softly, walking towards ed, reaching his hand out to ed, taking his hand and pulling him towards himself, pulling ed closer, making the younger boy blush in the cute way Roy loved. Roy placed his hand on Ed's face, cupping it and slowly tilted it up so he could gaze down at the smaller boy, and gave him a charming smile.

"May I have this dance?" Roy questioned softly, pulling back slightly from ed to take his hand in his and lifts it up to his lips, kissing his hand sweetly, making Edward blush all the more.

"W..what?.." Edward stumbled over his words shyly. He blinked and then pouted softly looking away and down.

"Roy...It's late I'm tired..." Ed said sadly, trailing off. Roy said nothing, just taking eds hand and grabbing the stereo remote and pressed play, filling the air with soft music and a mans voice floats over them.

_'Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night. Takin' your heart, and holding it tight...' _the music came to life.

Ed couldn't say anything, just staring up at Roy with wide eyes for a few moments until his eyes slowly soften.

"..Roy.." Ed said in a soft questioning voice. Roy just gave a soft charming smile and pulled ed closer, starting a slow dance with him, leaning his head down, burring his face in Edwards golden locks of hair, ed leaning into the touch.

_'Emotional touch, touchin' my skin. And asking you to do. What you've been doin' all over again...'_

"Edward..." Roy sounded out eds name slowly, whispering into his ear, making ed shiver. "..I'm so sorry for tonight. You know...." Roy added, trying his best to get Edward to forgive him. Ed smiled up at Roy sweetly, and Roy wondered once again what he did to deserve this golden angel to be in his arms.

"It's okay Roy. I do know....it's okay.." Ed reassured Roy softly, whispering the last part sweetly as he leans into Roys arms, pressing himself closer. Roy gazed lovingly down at him, wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller man.

_'..Oh it's a beautiful thing. Don't think I can keep it all in. I just gotta let you know. What it is that wont let me go...'_

"I love you.." Roy whispered softly against the sunshine blonde hair, breathing in the scent of his younger lover.

"I love you too Roy." Ed whispered back to him, cuddling into him more, closing his eyes, sighing softly.

_'..It's you love. It just does something to me. Sends a shock right through me. I can't get enough. And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under. Oh It's your love.'_

The couple danced gracefully around the living room floor in a slow dance. Ed's hair was down and looked beautiful flowing softly behind him at every turn and spin they did.

_'..The smell of your skin, The taste of your kiss, The way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me, baby you surround me, touch every place in my heart..'_

Roy stopped dancing and looked down at ed and capped his chin tilting his head up and locked eyes with him, leaning closer. Shining gold and midnight blue eyes gazed into each other. Slowly, roy leaned down closer, pressing his lips softly to the ones he has come to love and know so well. Trying his best to put as much of his love into this kiss Roy ran his hands hands though Edwards hair, placing his hand at the back of eds head, pushing him gently closer, deepening the kiss. Roy smiled into the kiss when he felt Edward wrap his two arms around Roys neck, pulling Roy down more, trying to deepen the kiss himself.

_'..Oh it feels like the first time, Every time. I wanna spend my whole night, in your eyes..'_

The kiss broke with panted breathes. Edward leaned his head on Roys chest, closing his eyes to listen to his heart beat, smiling sweetly while listening to the end of the song emanate from the speakers. Roy just watched him, smiling lovingly while running his fingers through eds hair.

_'...Oh It's you love. It just does something to me. Sends a shock right through me. I can't get enough. And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under. It's your love...It's your love.....It's your love...' _ The mans voice slowly tailed off into the music and the music soon faded away to silence only to leave the couple still standing on the 'dance floor' wrapped in each others arms. They didn't seem to mind the song had ended.

A few minutes later ed finally lifted his head off Roys chest to look up at Roy to see that Roy had been watching him silently all those minutes with a loving look on his face. Ed blushed softly which made Roy chuckle softly. Ed couldn't help but smile hearing Roy chuckle and give a soft chuckle himself. For a while they just gazed into each others eyes until ed spoke up.

"..Let's go to bed now Roy." Ed chimed softly. Roy raised a eyebrow tilting his head.

"You're tired?" Roy questioned, watching the small blonde. The question made a playful, almost evil, little smile spread across eds soft lips as he took Roys hand leading him towards there bedroom.

"..Not one bit." Ed said in a playful way, grinning and blushing softly. Roy finally got it and couldn't help but smirk widely.

"..I see. Well I'm sure I can help you with that." Roy whispered in a husky voice that sent a shiver down eds spine and made him blush and start laughing out load at the same time. Chuckling and giggling in the way that warmed Roys heart every time.

Roy Mustang was forgiven...

…..For now anyways.

**THE END.**

******

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed my little oneshot....lol I had fun writing it anyways. It's not really a song fic..the songs just in it, however, the song did inspire me to write this...lol. So call it what you may! Please review and all that jazz. I love hearing what people think about my stories. =] **


End file.
